Обсуждение участника:Крысобел
Добро пожаловать right|250px Приветствую, Крысобел, и добро пожаловать в Гарри Поттер вики. Благодарим за правку страницы «Гостиная дома Блэков». Надеемся, что прибывание здесь Вам понравится и вместе мы сделаем Мир лучше. Перед редактированием можете предложить какие-нибудь правила :). И пожалуйста, подписывайтесь на страницах обсуждения четырьмя тильдами (~~~~), которые автоматически проставят никнейм и текущую дату. Если имеются какие-либо вопросы, то можно ознакомиться со справкой или обратиться с интересующим вопросом на форуме, списке рассылки (ru.harrypotter-l) или спросить меня на моей странице обсуждения. И ещё раз добро пожаловать! ---- Читалка (Обсуждение) 13:04, июля 1, 2012 Переименование Уважаемый Крысобел, объясните пожалуйста причину переименования статьи «Карточки из шоколадных лягушек» в статью «Коллекция карточек "Знаменитые волшебницы и волшебники"»? Во-первых, и без того длинное название стало ещё длиннее. Во-вторых, если "Карточки из шоколадных лягушек" охватывали ВСЕ тематики карточек, то "Знаменитые волшебницы и волшебники" не могут включать в себя великанов, драконов и гоблинов. Налицо несоотвествие названия статьи её содержанию. Второй вопрос: почему статья поставлена в категорию "Требует доработки"? Если из-за "красных" ссылок, то это не повод. Если в статье не хватает каких-то разделов, напишите, пожалуйста, на странице обсуждения статьи что надо ещё в неё добавить. Если Вы не сможете привести весомые агрументы в пользу переименования статьи, я откачу это действие. Надеюсь на сотрудничество и понимание. С уважением, Читалка 14:34, июля 5, 2012 (UTC) Ответ Благодарю за объяснение, Читалка, переименовал страницу только из-за того, что в книге 1 так. Карточки с ведьмами, великанами, гоблинами, чудовищами и драконами появляются только в третьей игре. :На будущее. Переименование статьи правомочно в следующих случаях: * Исправление (уточнение) фактического материала. Например, "Палочка Олливандера" - в "Палочку Гаррика Олливандера". Поскольку Олливандеров за последние две тыщи лет было немало. * Орфографические неточности и ошибки. Вы сами недавно переименывывали Птолемея из-за опечатки. * Новое название более точно отображает содержание статьи. Например, "Проникновение в Тайную комнату" было переименовано в "Сражение в Тайной комнате". :НЕ переименовываются статьи, имеющие равнозначные варианты названий. Например, "Фантастические животные" и "Волшебные существа"; "Сражение в Отделе Тайн", "Битва в Отделе тайн", "Сражение в Министерстве магии" и ещё куча вариантов названия одного и того же события. В этом случае как основная статья оставляется либо наиболее ранняя версия, либо наиболее распространённое название. Для остальных названий создаются статьи-перенаправления. В этих статьях ничего не ставится, кроме #REDIRECT [[]] на основную статью. :И пару слов о перенаправлении. Старайтесь, чтобы не было двойных/тройных перенаправлений. Например, статья А даёт перенаправление на статью Б, а та в свою очередь - на статью В. Делайте сразу перенаправление с А на В. Надеюсь, я понятно объяснила? )) --Читалка 15:24, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) Подписи к картинкам Уважаемый Крысобел, не ставьте пожалуйста длинные подписи к картинкам в движущиеся галереи. Во-первых, перенаправления там не читаются, ставить их совершенно бессмысленно, во-вторых, дополнительную информацию лучше вставить в текст, а не в подпись картинки. С уважением --Читалка 06:03, июля 10, 2012 (UTC) Так называемый "Долор Вомикал" Среди авторов Поттеровикии уже давно вёлся спор, не фанфик ли это заклинание. Поскольку страницу я вытерла (а со страницей вытерла и обсуждалку), я привожу доводы против Долор Вомикал здесь. Только уменьшу шрифт, чтоб много места не занимало. Что-то я не найду данного заклинания в книге. Но сцену нашла. Там, во-первых, не Долохов напал на Гермиону, а просто Пожиратель Смерти. Во-вторых, заклинание неизвестное, его не произносят вслух. Цитаты из книги: Но тут Пожиратель смерти, которого Гермиона поразила немотой, внезапно наискось взмахнул палочкой, и что-то похожее на язык пурпурного пламени полоснуло Гермиону по груди. Она тихонько, словно от удивления, вскрикнула, потом обмякла и рухнула на пол. But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny "Oh!" as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless. Что-то не сходится, или же я ошибаюсь? Aveolle 08:28, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Так, дальше я не заметила. Это был Долохов. С этим ясно. Но вот с названием заклинания я пока не разобралась. По поиску оно в книге не ищется. Ни в русской, ни в английской версии.. Гарри резко повернулся, вскинув палочку, и увидел, что Пожиратель смерти сорвал маску и направил свое оружие прямо на него. Гарри вспомнил, что видел это узкое, бледное, кривое лицо в «Ежедневном пророке» — перед ним стоял Антонин Долохов, убийца Пруэттов. Aveolle 08:40, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Это заклинание вообще фанфик похоже. Удалять статьи может только кто то из админов а их здесь уже давно не было. Предлагаю лишить эту статью категорий и полностью стереть её содержимое. Так же нужно сделать со статьями Асантра Боунс и Сивилия Слизерин. Ну ещё многими другими заклинаниями которые тоже возможно явл. фанфиками. Хотя я сейчас купил все семь игр на ПК о Гарри Поттере, поиграю, может некоторые из них там упоминаются.Lord Zakir 14:26, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Сможете опровергнуть - восстановлю страницу. Читалка 13:19, июля 10, 2012 (UTC) Цитаты Уважаемый Крысобел, пожалуйста, если Вы говорите, что данная фраза - цитата, она должна быть действительно дословной цитатой из книги или фильма, а не пересказом текста, как Вы его помните. После цитаты обязательно даётся источник, откуда она взята. Я о начальном тексте в статье Сторож на платформе 9¾. Пожалуйста, не допускайте впредь такой небрежности. --Читалка 13:46, июля 10, 2012 (UTC) Категории Я не согласна с добавлением категории "Магозоологи" в статьи о преподавателях Ухода за магическими существами: Кеттлберна, Граббли-Дёрг и Хагрида. Зоолог (хоть "магловский", хоть "маговский") - это человек, изучающий зоологию, другими словами, учёный. Но не преподаватель. Я оставила в этой категории Чарли Уизли, хоть это и натяжка. Но, раз человек занимается разведением драконов, возможно, он ставит какие-то эксперименты, делает какие-то обобщения и/или выводы... Конечно, зоолог может быть ещё и преподавателем. Но ни Кеттлберн, ни Граббли-Дёрг, ни Хагрид не занимались научной деятельностью.--Читалка (обсуждение) 20:11, июля 12, 2012 (UTC) Эм... Я думала, я кому другому объясняла разницу между учителем зоологии и зоологом)))--Читалка (обсуждение) 09:25, августа 22, 2012 (UTC) Картинки Уважаемый Крысобел, коль скоро вы тоже начали добавлять картинки на Викисклад, у меня к Вам пару просьб. *ПЕРВАЯ. Когда заливаете новые картинки, ставьте эти служебные страницы в категории. Для этого тыкаете в название файла, открывается страница именно этого файла. Внизу, там, где "добавить категорию", набираете "Файлы/..." и выбираете категорию: "Волшебные существа", "Волшебные предметы", "Зелья", "Ингредиенты" и т. д. Для движущихся изображений существует категория "Файлы/Гиф". По персонажам (если это не эпизодический персонаж) есть конкретные категории. Например "Файлы/Долорес Амбридж", или "Файлы/Гарри Поттер". Если на картинке несколько персонажей, ставите всех. Например, фото Гермионы и Рона получат 2 категории. При этом стоит вставлять категории только тех персонажей, статьи о которых данная картинка сможет проиллюстрировать. Поэтому не имеет смысла вставлять категорию персонажа, которого на фотографии плохо видно. Например, на фото снята пара Гарри и Парвати, танцующих на балу. В отдалении можно угадать пару Гермионы с Краммом. Имеет смысл вставить следующие категории: "Файлы/Гарри Поттер", "Файлы/Парвати Патил", "Файлы/События", "Файлы/4 книга". *ВТОРАЯ. Пожалуйста, проверяйте есть ли картинка, которую вы залили или собираетесь залить в хранилище картинок. Не вставляйте, пожалуйста, файлы-дубликаты. Кстати, в поиске Вам как раз и помогут категории файлов. *ТРЕТЬЯ. Если Вы вставляете рисунок фан-арт, это должен быть рисунок хорошего качества и художественной ценности. В такие рисунки вставляются не только категория "Фанарт" (для удобства там написано без дефиса), но и категория изображенного персонажа. С уважением Читалка (обсуждение) 05:25, июля 26, 2012 (UTC) Вопрос по теме: что такое концепт-арт и чем он отличается от фан-арта?--Читалка (обсуждение) 00:16, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Филч Уважаемый Крысобел, разберитесь, пожалуйста, с файлами Филча, которые Вы залили. Там мелкая путанница. --Читалка (обсуждение) 08:17, октября 28, 2012 (UTC) Ухо Джорджа Уважаемый Крысобел, с каких пор ухо стало "конечностью"? ))) Или называйте категорию по-другому ("персонажи с физическими увечьями", например), или Джордж Уизли в категорию не подходит... --Читалка (обсуждение) 09:51, января 15, 2013 (UTC)